1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler mounting device that includes an open-type mounting bracket, to which a reducer is fit and firmly joined from the front.
2. Background Art
In general, a mounting bracket mounted on the support bar in a laterally movable manner is divided into a closed-type mounting bracket that a reducer is perpendicularly fit thereto and an open-type mounting bracket that the reducer is fit thereto from the front.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sprinkler mounting device using the closed-type mounting bracket. The mounting bracket 1 includes: insertion holes 2 formed on both side walls thereof for inserting a support bar 7 thereinto; a bent portion 4 having a space portion 3 formed in front of the support bar 7, which is inserted into the insertion holes 2, for allowing a reducer 8 to be vertically inserted and fit into the space portion 3; an open portion 5 formed on the opposite side of the bent portion 4; and a pressing member 6 mounted at the open portion 5 for fastening the reducer 8 inserted into the space portion 3.
As described above, in case of the above-mentioned closed-type mounting bracket 1, since the reducer 8 is vertically inserted and fit into the space portion of the mounting bracket, the reducer 8 cannot be mounted on the mounting bracket 1 in a state where a head 9 is joined to the reducer 8, and hence, the closed-type mounting bracket 1 has a problem in that a user must carry out not only reducer-mounting work but also head-mounting work in an uncomfortable position that he or she stands on a foothold.
FIG. 2 illustrates the open-type mounting bracket proposed to overcome the problem of the closed-type mounting bracket 1. The open-type mounting bracket includes: a body 11 having a mounting portion 12 for allowing a reducer 8 to be fit from the front; a rotatable member 13 having one side shaft-mounted at the front portion of the body 11 for opening and closing a mounting portion 12; and a tightening screw 14 mounted on the rotatable member 13 for fixing the reducer.
However, the open-type mounting bracket 10 having the above structure has a problem in that a mounted status of a sprinkler head 9 is unstable since the reducer 8 is fixed only by a tightening force of the tightening screw 14.